A Demigod's Tale
by vampirediaries-damon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have made it out of Tartarus. they are now back at Camp Half-Blood. will they be okay? Take a trip with Percy and Annabeth on their long adventure through life. After all, nobody is perfect. Will the perfect couple be so perfect after hell? Percabeth for sure. Rated T for maybe no reason, but we will see. Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay peoples. This will be my first Percabeth story, so wish me luck. I had done a vampire diaries story and one house of night, however I didn't get many reviews, and I was going through something at the time so I wasn't able to update as much. I'm still not sure if I will continue those stories. But hey! The future holds many surprises. Like for this happy couple, well let's see…

Disclaimer: so get this, there's this guy, he's called Rick Riordan, and I'm not him! *sob

So background: this is after the giant war. They got back to Camp Half-Blood and they are throwing a huge party for the hero's.

Annabeth's POV:

I tried to have a good time, just… I couldn't. Images kept coming back to me. All my scars were now fading away thanks to Chiron's healing. I didn't feel in the partying mood. I just wanted to crawl up into a little ball and stay hidden from any monster who wanted to get me. I winced as I got a quick flash of some of the hideous things that Percy and I saw. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

The motion took me by surprise and I acted quickly. I grabbed their arm and spun. I easily was able to twist their arm and flip them over with the training I had. But when I saw the face of the culprit who had startled me, I felt sorry. It wasn't a monster, just the one who battled them with me. It was Percy.

Everyone's eyes were on us now. I bent down whispering apologetic terms to him. "Wise Girl, Wise Girl, Wise Girl!" he said cutting off my ranting apologies. He sat up to look at me better. His eyes looked sad, lost, full of pain. I'm pretty sure my eyes looked like that too. Tartarus was hard. That pain will never fully go away.

Tears now rimmed my eyes. I never meant to hurt Percy. It made my heart break a little. But when I looked into his eyes, I winced. They had a ghostly feel to them now. They reminded me of Tartarus. I remember they were the only color I had down there.

Now it just reminded me of our time in that pit. "Listen, it's okay. I know how you feel." I felt sortta self-conscious with everyone's eyes on us. I didn't like for people to think of me as weak after my certain, ahem, trip. Because truth of the matter fact is that I'm not weak. So what if I had a broken ankle, this didn't stop me from kicking some monster ass! Down there with Percy just made it worse. I had always felt responsible for him down there.

It was my fault he fell. If I hadn't been stupid enough to get my foot stuck, he wouldn't have had to fall with me. Percy and I sat there on the floor, looking into each other's eyes. Finally Chiron came and got everyone to leave. The rest of the night went pretty eventless. We were praised by all our camp members, and we were to always remember this how heroic we were to face the giants and such.

Piper and Jason were going to figure out a way to let their relationship work, even though Reyna wants him at Camp Jupiter to be Praetor with her. You know since it was obvious that Percy wouldn't be their Praetor anymore. Hazel and Frank were staying in the Big House, since they were here for the celebration and would soon be leaving to the other camp. Leo was trying to hit on every girl he saw, but he ended up making a fool of himself when he accidently slipped and landed on the table with all the food on it. He ended up soaked from the punch. He even had the bowl on his head! Haha good times….

Towards the end of the night, Percy and I snuck away to the beach, wanting to get away from the crowd. We held hands and walked along the shore, letting our feet get wet. He spoke something about how he planned on visiting his mother. I wasn't really listening. My heart wasn't in it, and by the look of Percy's face, neither was his. "Percy," I cut off what he was saying.

He looked at me with those green eyes that now had so much sorrow in them. "Listen. I see the way you get sad whenever you look at me-" he tried to cut me off, but I held up my hand to silence him. "Please let me finish. I think we both feel the same way, and that's okay, we can get through this. I believe in us. Maybe we should just try to get some space between each other so that we don't always feel so sad."

He had fury in his eyes. He didn't like what I had just said. "So what? You think we shouldn't be together?!" he was shouting now. "That's it? I save your sorry ass who knows how many times and you just want to get away? Do you finally think like your mom? She's behind this isn't she? She convinced you I wasn't good enough!"  
my eyes were rimmed with tears. But he went too far. "Fine! I'm sick and tired of this Percy! What do you expect me to do? Huh?! I cant be the only one here that wants this relationship to work. I was saying we should catch a breather not break up, but since it seems that's what you want fine! Maybe we should!" I was about to walk away, but he yelled out.

"Excuse me miss 'I'm so perfect' but I did want this to work. Okay, finally for once Ms. Know-it-all doesn't know what to do! Shocker! Finally we prove that she's nothing but a dumb blonde!" my eyes were shedding tears now like the dam broke and was letting all the water out. I was about to speak, but this time he cut me off. "No! Now it's my turn to speak! You think I didn't want this relationship to work? You were the one that hardly had time for me because of that stupid Olympus rebuild! And-"

I heard enough so I didn't wait and I spoke. My voice now filled with hate. "Seriously, you're not everything Percy. Stop being so full of yourself! I had a job to do, actual responsibilities! Not that you would know anything about that!" It looked like steam was coming out of his ears and nose from md he was now.

"Me? so full of myself? You're the one who thinks she's oh-so perfect that she can do anything since your fatal flaw is pride!" He had leaks on his face too. "you know I should have left you in Tartarus!"

"Then why didn't you huh?! You had plenty of chances before!" He was quick to remark now

"Argh! I can't believe I ever would think about dating you! It's over!"

`"Fine! Just what I want, to get away from you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We walked in separate directions. When I got to my cabin, I turned and faced the wall, not bothering to change. And I silently cried myself to sleep, hoping no one noticed.

Okay sorry if this is short, but well, there will be more. Tell me what you think. And don't worry this will be percabeth. Just getting to a start. I hoped you liked. I will ttry to update as much as possible kay? Alright well until I write for you again! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alright, so this is the next chapter (obviously!) and I hope you all like it! Oh and a special thanks to all of you who commented. I understand you don't want another story where they break up for years and somehow miraculously they get back together in the future. This will not be that story. That is way over used okay. Not this story. Got it, get it? Good. Thanks to allen r, DaughterofViolenceandAthena, and smegol26 for commenting please do so. Alright this was long enough. Go read.

Disclaimer: if I were Rick Riordan do you really think I would be on fan fiction writing about MY OWN BOOK. I don't think so either…

Percy's POV:

I immediately felt terrible. My thoughts were so clouded I didn't even realize what had happened until I was too late. The worst part was, I didn't even know if I could fix this one. How could I say I was sorry? I lied on my bunk and let myself drift to sleep. For once, I didn't have a nightmare, because my nightmare was happening in real life. And this time, I might not be able to find my way out.

The next morning I looked all over for Annabeth. In her cabin, in the practice arena, by the lake where we were last night. I couldn't find her. Then I saw Thalia. She was standing by her tree, which she used to be by the way. She saw me coming and gave me one of those death glares that would scare even the worst of monsters. She let me approach her anyway.

"Hey Thalia. What's up?" she didn't answer. "Ookayy. Listen anyway, have you seen Annabeth?" At this she nervously looked to the floor to her right. She waited for what felt like hours. You know ADHD and all. When she finally looked back at me she said, "Why, so you can break her heart some more?"

I was taken aback, realizing that she knew. "Listen, that-that was just stupid of me, okay I feel terrible. I NEVER meant to hurt her the way I did, it's just," I let out a sigh. "It's just, that I love her so much I couldn't realize what was best, and I was stupid, okay a complete Seaweed Brain." Then something clicked, and I wasn't such a Seaweed Brain then.

"Just tell her that I'm sorry, I miss her, and I love her. More than anything in the world." But I wasn't looking at her anymore, I was looking at the spot she was looking at when I asked about Annabeth. I looked back up at her, but didn't say anything more and walked away.

Thalia's POV

I was stunned silent. I could see the pain in his eyes. I looked to my side. "He's gone now, Annabeth. You can stop hiding."

Right before, he came up here, Annabeth was talking to me about what happened. When we saw him coming towards us, I told her to quickly hide (using her Yankee's cap of course.). She did as I said and hid. This meant that she heard everything that he said. And I guess my bad on my part, because he obviously saw my slip when I looked at Annabeth, when he asked.

She took off her cap and her image shimmered into existence again. I looked down at my best –friend. She had tears rimming her eyes, which were a little red from crying. Her hair was a little raggedy, which you would expect if you stayed up all night crying. I knew she didn't like this. She always had a tough face on. Only with me, would she open up like this.

When she told me, I was ready to go find the punk, and spark his socks off. But of course, she didn't want to make a scene. I just sat there and comforted her. They both said things that they rejected, it's just getting them to admit that, that will be hard. They were broken without each other, and the only way for them to be whole, would be for them to be together. Wow that sounded cheesy.

'Get with the program Thals,' I told myself. 'There are bigger issues here.'

I sat next to Annabeth, and couldn't help but notice the similarities between Annabeth and Percy. They both had red rimmed eyes from crying. Percy's shirt was very wrinkled and rugged. His hair was sloppy and everywhere. Overall he was messy.

Anyway, I put my arm around Annabeth, and pulled her into a half hug. "Shhhh..." I soothed. "Listen Annabeth, I think he was telling the truth. Maybe he really is sorry?"

She looked up at me unbelieving. She shook her head. "Did you listen to what I told you? What he said to me? Thalia, he- he- I- I'm just… I don't know. He broke my heart, Thalia." I stared her straight in the eyes.

"And maybe, his heart was broken too." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Maybe, he's trying to path up, not only your heart, but his too. Maybe he really just couldn't live without you, that the thought of you saying you needed some space, broke his heart all together."

Now I didn't need to cut her off, she was speechless all together. Silent tears were silently flowing down her cheeks onto her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. We sat there for a while; well at least it seemed a long while, because of ADHD and all. When she finally spoke, I knew I had gotten through.

"Since when did you become such an expert in love, Miss Hunter over here." She said with a slight smirk. "Okay, I'm going to go to go talk to him." she said as she got up. I stood up with her. She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, Thalia. I know I can always count on you."

"Anytime." I said. "Goo get him girl, wow that sounds so cliché. How about, Green Day rocks? Yeah I think I like that better." I told her as I gave her a slight push down the hill to get her moving. She looked back at me and gave me a smile, then went off to run again.

I smiled myself, and sat back down against my tree. Talking about Green Day made me want to listen to them. So I pulled out my I pod and was about to click on _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, when…

Annabeth's POV

I ran down the hill away from Thalia, who was now sitting back down. I ran past the pavilion, and past training heroes, when I ran smack into Percy and landed on top of him. We landed with a loud _oof_. I looked down at him to see stunned sea green eyes. I have never been happier to see him.

Right there on top him, I kissed him. I kissed him long and good. He was still in the beginning, but soon kissed back just as passionately. I tried my hardest to pour all my feelings into the kiss. My love for him, how sorry I was, and how badly I never wanted to be apart again. And maybe just a hint, did I feel that he understood, and he felt the same.

We probably could have stayed there forever, but we needed to breathe. So when we broke apart, I looked into his sea green eyes, and he looked into my grey ones. And needless to say, we were pulled in again. This one was just as long and kind. We moved in sync with each other as one.

Then we hear a slight cough behind us. Only then did I remember that we were in the middle of camp, on the floor. We pulled apart and I looked around. We had gathered a crowd. And the person to cough was none other than the old centaur himself, Chiron.

I could see, Travis and Connor in the crowd with cameras I hands. I knew this would be all over camp soon enough. I got off Percy, and brushed the dirt off my legs. "Next time I hope you will have enough self-control, to keep your um, personal, feelings for each other in a more private area. Or perhaps you should practice abstinence. Eh?"

At this point, Percy and I were blushing wildly enough to make Dionysus's strawberries jealous. We were about to apologize, when we heard a scream, then a second later, another scream. This one was shouting something. It was shouting _"ATTACK!"_

What disturbed me the most was that it was coming from the hill, where Thalia was…

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked the cliffy I left you. In the comments leave me what you think it could be. I'll update soon. Promise. And hey, Percy and Annabeth got back together. Told ya there will be Percabeth. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there my lovely followers. How has life been? I'm just asking no need to actually answer me in the comments. I hope I haven't killed you with desperation about what was attacking. Did I? Oh well I guess I will just have to live with myself. Sorry for the late update, High school isn't exactly easy you know. Anyway on with the story…**

**Percy: hey wait, T**

**Me: What?! Only my friends call me T?!**

**Percy: oh so what, I'm not your friend?**

**Me: no, your Rick Riordans, mostly Annabeth's though.**

**Annabeth: I know, and I'm loving every minute of it. (Kisses Percy)**

**Me: okay now I know what Chiron was talking about. GET A ROOM!**

**(Both blush)**

**ME: see you after the story, well not actually see you, but you get me.**

Annabeth's POV

_We were about to apologize, when we heard a scream, then a second later, another scream. This one was shouting something. It was shouting _"ATTACK!"

_What disturbed me the most was that it was coming from the hill, where Thalia was…_

Not waiting to see who was following me, I ran to go help my friend. When I got there, what I saw shocked me… "No, it can't be. I don't believe it."

What was in front of me was horrific. Thalia was fighting a huge boar, a Calydonian Boar to be exact. All of a sudden, the legend came flooding back. Next to me, Percy asked "What? What can't you believe? Annabeth tell me!"

"The Boar, I remember the legend. It's called the Calydonian Boar. Artemis sent it to this one place called Calydon, to seek revenge on the king for not including her in the offerings for the gods. There was a huge hunt for it, many died. It was Atalanta who finally defeated it. This made the males in the hunt very angry. But that's another story we don't have time for, come on Thalia needs help!"

When we finally got there, Percy had already uncapped Riptide and I had unsheathed my dagger. Thalia was up against and trying to push the monster back by shooting arrows. This monster was huge. It was ten feet long, easy. And he stood taller than Percy by at least two feet. It had long shaggy brown hair, caked with mud and was messier than Percy's hair. His tusks were about as long as my arm, and on them, they had red crusted spots on them. I didn't want to think about that as my friend was so close to coming in contact with those.

I knew I had to get this thing away from her. I quickly thought of a plan as Percy charged in. him and his loyalty, he knew he had to protect a friend, and that was all that mattered. He was hacking at his side, which just seemed to irritate it more. So it would try to bite at him, and then continue to try to get to Thalia.

I didn't know if my plan was going to work, but I had to try. I put my Yankee's cap on, and went to his back side. When I got there I prepared myself. I pulled on some of the hairs there. He turned faster than I would have thought, and threw me backwards, knocking off my cap in the process.

I flew back 15 feet. I had made things personal by pulling his hairs. I hadn't realized he would react like this. He began to charge, but I rolled to the side avoiding his killer tusks. Percy came running after, about to take him from behind. The boar was about to charge me again. It pawed the ground getting ready. I had stood, waiting for the perfect moment to jump.

It ran. Barreling towards me, at who knows how many miles an hour. I was a little late to jump, and one of the tusks scratched against my arm. My bad, I usually don't make mistakes like that. Then I tripped over something and fell down the hill, towards the road.

My vision went fuzzy, and I couldn't tell exactly where I was or what happened. The floor around me was wet. I could feel it on my head, and on my shirt, from where I had gotten cut. I could hear noise and chaos from up the hill. I tried to get up, but the world started spinning again and I almost blacked out.

My ankle burned with pain, forcing me to lie back down. I knew I had sprained it again. I was too far away from help, and there was no way I could get up there by myself. Even if someone could help me, or hear me, they would be busy with the boar. I was next to the road. My vision started to darken. And I thought it might be me passing out, but all the noise stopped.

The last thing I remember before passing out was an angelic face, with beautiful sea green eyes.

**And that's the chapy folks. I hope I don't kill you with suspense…**

**Hehe, did you really think I would leave it there? NOPE! The rest of the story is below. It's not even a thousand words yet! Read on and find out what happens to Annabeth… if you dare…**

Percy's POV

When the thing threw Annabeth down the hill, I managed to finally get a good hit, and he disintegrated. I didn't care enough to check anything else. Nothing was on my mind, but to get to Annabeth. Without a second thought, I ran down the hill towards her.

She was on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. She had a bad gash on her head from the fall, and her arm was pouring out blood from where the tusk got her. She also had many small cuts from the fall. I looked over her. Her eyes were foggy, and they were closing. She passed out and I yelled for help. We hurried her to the infirmary **(A/N that was the thousandth word.) **to heal her. She was looking pretty bad. Her face was pale, her honey blond hair was now dark and damp with blood. Her shirt was torn and bloody. Her ankle was swollen, and she had another bloody spot on her thigh, where she most likely hurt jumping from the boar.

I blamed myself. If I had just been a little quicker, maybe she would be fine. She had been dumb enough to go at it alone without telling me what she was doing. But I never did give her a chance. I had charged because I didn't want the thing to hurt Thalia, which I now paid for by letting Annabeth get hurt.

They took her away to try and see what they could do. I went over to Thalia who was bending over some demigods on the ground. She called over for some help. I ran over. There was a boy and a girl on the floor passed out. The boy had a bloody gash on his stomach, though the girl looked to be in better shape. The boy obviously passed out from blood loss, like how Annabeth did. And the girl looked like she passed out from exhaustion. The medics took away the boy.

I leaned over the girl. She had light blond hair that shined blond in the sun. It was a curly mess. She looked pale and worn out. She was fairly small, maybe 5'5"? Her clothes were covered in dirt and grime, so that you couldn't tell what the original color was. Her eyes fluttered open.

She had kaleidoscope eyes that were changing from blue, to grey, to a light green, to another light blue. She gasped for breath and sat up. Looking around she said, "My brother? Where's my brother? He's hurt, by- by that _thing?!_"

"Hey-hey, it's okay. You're safe now." Thalia said. "What's your name huh?"

She stared at me and Thalia. Shocked and scared. "My-my name?" she asked. We both nodded, trying to comfort her. She opened her mouth about to speak, "My name is-" that's when she got cut off by someone from the Apollo cabin telling me Annabeth was awake.

I got up as fast as I could, and ran to the infirmary. I needed to make sure she was okay. I don't remember much of how I got there. I only remember bursting through and setting my eyes on Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

When I opened my eyes, it took me a little bit to remember what had happened. Then it all came rushing back. The boar, me getting hurt, and falling down the hill. I cursed at myself in Greek for being so stupid. What had I been thinking? Acting so foolishly to actually pull the hairs on the boar? Thinking back on it, I hated my plan. But then again, I needed to do something rash to get the boars attention.

One of the demigods from the Apollo cabin walked over to me. I think his name was Eric? No that wasn't right, Evan! That was his name. Evan.

"Hey, Annabeth. How are you feeling?" I thought about that. I was actually feeling pretty miserable. In response to his question, I gave him a sound clearly making it sound as though I was in pain. He gave a small chuckle to my reaction. "Well I would expect you to feel pretty bad. The fall was pretty bad. When you jumped, the boar somehow managed to not only get your arm, but also here on your leg." He pointed to a bandaged spot on my thigh, "And while falling, you managed to hit you head, which opened it up and started to bleed a lot might I add. And you also twisted your ankle. I honestly don't know how you got so torn from the fall. Though you lost a lot of blood."

This just made me feel worse. Percy would be so worried. And speaking of, at this point, he burst through the tent. He looked wild with worry. He didn't calm down until his eyes landed on me. He ran to my side. "I'll leave you alone now." Said Evan while he leaving.

Percy grabbed my hand. His eyebrows were scrunched with worry. "What do you know? He we are again. I do recall being in a similar situation before." I was referring to when I got stabbed with the poisoned blade. He didn't laugh. I knew he was too worried, even if I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny Annabeth." He told me. "I was really afraid that you were seriously hurt…" I brought my hand to his cheek, and he put his hand over mine. Closing his eyes, he leaned into my hand.

"Listen, Percy. Okay, we've been through many worse things. Hades! We've been to worse parts of hell, and we still managed to survive. Percy look at me." he opened his eyes and looked at me with hiss gorgeous green eyes that still manage to take my breath away. "Percy, I love you. I love you so much. This isn't your fault. Okay, listen to me. YOU are _my _Achilles heel. Because without you I couldn't live. I. LOVE. YOU." I meant every word I said.

"You're mine too Annabeth. I love you too. Please, let's not fight again. If you need some space, that's fine. I will give it to you, because I love you endlessly. I just couldn't bear loosing you. When you said that, I was afraid of losing you, and-" he had started to ramble on and on. I cut him off, not needing to hear any more.

"Percy! Percy, its fine. I don't want a break. I don't want to ever be away from you again. We're together now, and that's all that matters. Now please shut up and kiss me already." He leaned in and put his lips on mine. It was a light kind kiss. It was full of love and passion. Just sweet and kind. To prove he cared and loved me, he showed it in the kiss.

We pulled apart. I looked into his eyes. We stayed there, just being in each other's presence. I finally broke the silence by asking what had happened after I fell. Apparently, me falling gave Percy the opportunity to kill that stupid boar. Then he came tumbling down the hill to get to me.

After they took me away, he went to Thalia. She was with some demigods on the floor. There was a girl and a boy. The boy had been also taken away because he was hurt. And before he could catch the girl's name, he was called that I was awake.

Thanks to Chiron's healing and some Ambrosia and Nectar, I was soon able to walk around. Though I was still a little weak, so Percy had to stay with me to make sure I didn't fall on my butt. The attack had put a damper on the celebration. We even missed saying goodbye to Hazel and Frank, who left this morning to Camp Jupiter. Jason was going to stay a little longer with Piper here and would leave next week to the other camp.

I was genuinely worried about them. Piper was a good friend of mine, and she really cared about Jason. I hope I will work out between them. Percy and I were walking around camp. He was there trying to make me go lie down; however me being me, I tried to convince him I was fine. Even if I was a little woozy at times.

Everyone was calming down after the attack. No one was hurt as bad as me. Well, except the boy that got here. Percy and I were happy to be back together. I don't know what I had been thinking when I wanted a break. Still, if I look into Percy's eyes, I can see Tartarus. We weren't exactly perfect though.

We were walking toward the dining pavilion when Thalia came walking towards us. She had a girl with her. She must've been the girl that had just come, because I've never seen her before. The way Percy described her made her sound as if she was one of those people in New York you see on the streets. But now she looked fresh and clean.

She had longish curly light brown hair, which could be blonde in the sun. Its length made it to about her elbows. They were princess curls just like mine, long and spiral curly. Her eyes were sky blue, they reminded me of Thalia. Wait, no. they weren't blue. They were a light shade of green. The color changed as if it couldn't decide which color it wanted to be. It was like that until it settled on a blue shade.

She was fairly small. Maybe 5'5." She was slim and athletic looking. Her eyes were fierce, yet gentle. As if to show you she was kind, but will hurt you bad if you showed her a reason to. She looked at me then bent her head down low. Not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Hey guys!" said Thalia. "There's someone I want you to meet. Percy, Annabeth, this is T. she's our new camper…"

**WAIT WHAT? WHAT AM I DOING THERE? **

**Percy: well I think it's obvious, you're the new camper…**

**Me: I knew that, but I meant how, why am I there?**

**Annabeth: well I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out**

**Me: hey that's not fair! I'm the author! You can't keep secrets from me!**

**Annabeth: well this is a secret, and you can't find out.**

**Me: then how am I supposed to write?**

**Annabeth: leave that to me. (takes my computer away and starts writing next chapter.)**

**Me: hey that's mine!**

**Percy: come along young demigod and I may show you the way of the gods'**

**Me: NO! this has been going on way too long. We do have to end this dialogue at some point.**

**Annabeth: She's right, well have a nice day everyone and until next time!**

**Me: hey you cant get the last word!**

**Annabeth: too bad I just did…**


End file.
